Heart of Steel
by candy-sama
Summary: Ino has always been dreaming to spend the rest of her life with Naruto. But she ended up being dumped in her own wedding. Since that day, she promised to never fall in love again. On the other hand, Sasuke is an over-confident playboy who always throw girls away after using them. What will happen when Sasuke met Ino, the girl who rejects him for the first time? RnR!
1. Prologue

**Ino's POV**

I saw my reflection on the mirror. Wearing a long, magenta-colored wedding dress, decorated with varied laces and some beautiful diamonds, and my soothing blonde hair is being tied in an elegant bun with my wedding veil on the top. 'Is this real? Or is this a dream' I thought to myself. 'I can't believe that I'm going to be marred with the man that I love. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him.' I've been waiting for this moment. This moment where Naruto Uzumaki and I, will exchange rings and say our vows. My lips curved, forming a really wide smile.

"Ms. Yamanaka.." One of my bridesmaid startled me with her voice. I looked at her, smiling, and said,

"From now on, it'll be **Ms. Uzumaki**."

Her eyes began to look watery, then a single tear dropped. "I'm sorry.. Ms. Yamanaka, but Naruto Uzumaki said that he wanted to cancel this wedding." Silence and tense began to surround the room. It's like my whole world has crumbled down and my hearings began to fade. _'Ms. Yamanaka? Ms. Yamanaka?!' _The bridesmaid began to yell my name, asking me to come back to my senses.

"I'm sorry but can you leave for now? I need some alone time, please.." She stared at me with her pitiful eyes and then left me alone.

The room was still filled with silence. Without noticing, tears began to pour down on my flushed-pink cheeks.

_'Why me? What did I do wrong?!' _

I ripped the veil that was on my head and messed up my bun, trying to unleash what I'm feeling inside.

_'What is this?! I thought he loved me?!' _I walked faintly outside the room and pass the silent hallway. I saw my dad with his hands being held with some people, trying to calm him down.

'_I told you that he was no good for you!' _

I heard him said that but I couldn't care less. I just kept on walking until I have arrived on the altar.

I saw the long, red carpet, ready to be filled with scattering flowers, but it didn't happen. I walked forward on the altar. _Alone._ My mind was blank. I can't think of anything. I've reached to the end of the altar, thinking he might come back. Thinking that all of this was a dream. Naruto was supposed to be here, standing by my side with his wide, stupid grin. He supposed to put the ring to my finger and said _I do. _Said that he will love me and be by my side till the end of the world. His face kept on appearing in my mind. My tears haven't stop pouring. They said that I will never forget this day. Well surely, _I will never forget this day. _The day where I promised that I will never fall in love _again._

**A/N: My first ever fanfic! TT*TT Please R&R! It gives me a push to continue this story~ I'm sooo sorry if it's kinda cliche but don't worry, it'll be interesting. ;) Ciao!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_Ino: 20_

_Hinata: 19_

_Choji: 20_

_Shikamaru: 20_

_Sasuke: 21_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ino's POV**

I opened my eyes, my ocean-blue pair of eyes, and woke up sitting on my bed with sweats pouring down heavily. My face was close enough to look like a green-looking, girl zombie with a blonde hair. My hands still can't stop trembling. I clenched my fist with anger and frustration.

"Ah.. That dream again.. Damn it."

I stopped myself from the violent trembling and stood up. Opening the window, I saw the sun shining brightly above me. The cool, spring breeze went pass through my face. I've never felt so peaceful like this.

I looked around in my room. I saw my art tools haven't been packed yet. Don't feel like cleaning up, I'll leave it just like that. 'I can clean them later.'

"My princess~ Wake up~ Come and have breakfast with your father, Ino~"

I heard my dad calling for me. I groaned a little and went to the bathroom to wash up. I put on my usual attire which is my mini, purple t-shirt with matching mini skirt. As I go down breakfast, I tied my hair to the usual ponytail.

"Morning, Dad." I said, still feeling half sleepy.

"Morning my princess~ Here, I've prepared your usual favorite breakfast~ Juicy yet crispy bacon and fried egg with orange juice."

"Uh- Thanks.. Dad?"

I looked at my plate. Look at that bacon, it looks like full of fat. I wonder how many calories should I burn if I eat this.

"I've finished already. I'll go out for a while to hang out with Shikamaru and Choji, kay' dad?"

"Okay, but don't come home too late."

"Thanks dad!"

I kissed my dad on the cheek and said goodbye to him.

* * *

Walking in to the ramen shop, I saw that Shikamaru and Choji were already sitting and made themselves comfortable. Choji was enjoying his large bowl of ramen while Shikamaru was doing.. nothing.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them and then sit beside Shikamaru.

They have been my childhood friends since the first time team Asuma formed. I thought that every men in the world are disgusting and only want pleasure. But Shikamaru and Choji are different. They are different from any of them.

"Hey Ino!" Replied Choji while still eating his ramen.

"You're late today. How troublesome." Said Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry, but I just had another bad morning."

"Is it about him again?" Choji asked, suddenly stopped his eating.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Well you gotta move on, Ino. If you keep on acting like this, I don't even think you can find a boyfriend."

"Don't worry Choji, I can just live perfectly fine being single. Am I right, Shika?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm going out with Temari now."

"WHATTT!?"

My jaw dropped. I thought Shikamaru was too lazy to get himself a girlfriend. He rolled his eyes again and then took a nap. I sighed again.

"Well, I will take my leave then. I promised to hang out with Hinata. Oh Choji, Let me know if we have another mission."

"Will do. Bye then!"

I went out the ramen store and headed out to the shopping mall.

* * *

"Ino! Over here!" I saw Hinata, waving her hand towards me on the spot where we promised.

"Hey, Hinata! Did you wait long?"

"Nope, I just got here!"

Hinata is my best friend in the world. Although I haven't known her like how long I know Shikamaru and Choji, she's the only girlfriend that I have. I healed her during her last mission. Since then, we've kept in touch oftenly.

"By the way, have you ever heard of Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked out of the blue.

"Never heard of that guy. What about the him?" I asked curiously.

"I heard that he's a lady-killer. He slept almost with every women in Konohana! Can you believe it?"

"Sounds like a playboy to me." I replied her with no interest at all. "What does he looks like?"

"I don't really know but it seems that he is from a noble family. So technically, he is handsome, I guess?" She said not sure. Hearing from her, I can bet that he is probably one of those disgusting men.

"Hey sexy. Wanna hang out?"

Suddenly a stranger popped behind me out of nowhere. I looked back and saw another man looking so disgustingly horny. 'Ugh, why do I have to go through this.' I looked at him and smiled. The stranger smiled back, thinking that I fell for his trap. I give him my hand.

"Oh, you wanna play as a sweet, lovey-dovey couple huh? Okay then!" He held my hand. Seconds later...

**BAM!**

I smacked him down and he passed out right after that. Dumbass. That's what you get when you try to seduce me in an ill-mannered way. This dude needs to learn a lesson. Right when I was about to kick him on the balls, Hinata stopped me.

"Ino! Let's just leave him! He's not worth your beatings." Before I can answer her back, I was being dragged by her away from the spot. _'Geez. They are a pain in the ass.'_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The dark sky was lighten by the moon. The grey clouds start to fill the sky. 'I guess it's going to be one rainy night..' I keep staring at the moon from the hotel room's window.

"Sasuke-kun?"

A woman around her 20s said my name with lust. Her smooth yet silky, brown hair were put down. She came closer to me.

"Let's have some fun, Sasuke-kun~ I'm safe today."

She winked her eyes and put her her arms around my neck. I smirked. Are all women in the world this easy? They all easily spread their legs for me and with no shame. But of course, being a gentleman that I am, I gave them what they need.

"So you wanna have some fun?" I asked her with my evil smile on my face. "Then start striping.

Now."

Her face instantly reddened. "You're so naughty, Sasuke-kun." She said that shyly but yet, with no hesitant feeling, she begin to strip by herself. I watched her stripping her clothes one by one until she is completely nude. It seems that she is enjoying this. I sighed quietly without her knowing.

_I guess it's gonna be another long night._

* * *

**A/N: Changed the rate into M lol X3 Please RnR! Leave some feedbacks so I can fix my mistakes in writing this fic! Sorry if there will be some mispronunciation~ The next chapter is where Ino will meet Sasuke.. Accidentally~ Stay tuned!**


End file.
